Anima Broadcasting System
The Anima Broadcasting System is a British/Peppish contemporaneous television and radio broadcaster that is, in some fanons, based in the British county of Oxfordshire, and was founded in 1970 as two separate entities (Anima Radio and Anima TV) before the companies’ merger in 1983, in which turned out to create the Anima Broadcasting System of today. History 1983-90: Early Anima Broadcasting System days After the Anima Radio and Anima TV merger in 1983, the Anima Broadcasting System was created. The very first radio and TV channels as the Anima Broadcasting System were Anima 938 Now Radio, Anima Symphony 924 Radio, Anima Love 97.2 Radio, Anima Radio 4, Anima Radio 5 Live, Anima Radio 1Xtra, Anima Radio 4 Extra, Anima Radio 5 Live Sports Extra, Anima Radio 6 Music, and Anima TV (which became Anima in 1989). In 1986, Anima Central TV was launched, and the television channel has lasted since. However, due to there being two channels owned by Central TV & Radio (which is still a subsidiary of the Anima Broadcasting System), Anima Central TV was renamed to become Anima Central TV1 (or ACTV1). It became Anima One Central (or A1C) in 2011. In 1987, the company commenced their Teletext service operations, and they included classifieds, flight information, etc. Their Teletext Service was known as Anima Teletext, and was discontinued in 2016 after 29 years. In 1989, Anima Kids was launched, paving way for the kids’ television scene in England. On August 5, 1990, the Anima Broadcasting System launched a stereophonic audio system of the true stereo type named Anima True Stereo, and it began to be used across all its channels. From 1983 to that time, its discontinued-in-1990 monophonic sound reproduction system, titled Anima Mono Sound, was used across its channels. However, viewers complained about issues with the Anima Mono Sound System, including phase cancellation issues, giving more stress to the Anima Television Center’s in-studio loudspeakers, etc. The next day, Anima Central TV2 was launched by its first subsidiary, Central TV & Radio. 1991-98: Radio globalization and shutdowns On June 4, 1991, Anima World Service Radio was launched following the globalization of the Anima Broadcasting System’s radio broadcasting subsidiary, resulting in Anima Radio 5 Live ceasing transmission. The radio channel would later be renamed in 2001 for its tenth anniversary as Anima International Radio. The same happened to Anima Radio 1Xtra, which was, on August 30, 1993, replaced by Anima Gold Radio (a radio channel that was renamed in 2010 as Anima Gold 905 Radio). In 1997, due to the launch of Channel 5 by C5B Ltd, the competition between its children’s block (Milkshake!) and Anima Kids began, with each station releasing statistics of viewer ratings at the end of each quarter. However, it began to slow down when, on June 1, 1998, the Anima Broadcasting System’s then-CEO, Manuel Pig, announced that C5B’s Channel 5 and Anima Kids are different television channels. This meant that both Channel 4 and Channel 5 earned Mandarin names Chinese script form = 频道四 (si pin dao) and 五频道 (wu pin dao). This helped Chinese people living in the UK understand the channels better. The launch of Anima Capital 95.8 Radio on October 28, 1998 kicked off Anima Radio 4 Extra as a Britpop and international hits music radio channel. After the British national anthem (God Save The Queen) and a public speech by then-CEO-of-Anima Broadcasting System Manuel Pig, the first song to be played on the radio channel, ...Baby One More Time, was broadcast on it, and after that came Brandy and Monica’s ‘The Boy Is Mine’ song. Then, Kylie Minogue’s ‘Did It Again’ song was played. The radio channel had 1.37 million listeners from different British counties at launch, due to the popularity of Britpop at that time. 1999-2005: New firsts and controversial television commercials On September 23, 1999, the Anima Broadcasting System began searching for actors and actresses to play the role of a character in their own line of TV shows, known as ‘Anima Originals’. The campaign proved to be successful, and after that, an actor named Perseus ‘Percy’ Pig won a protagonist role, while an actress named Sabrina Sheep won a deutragonist role and an actor named Zander Zebra an antagonist role. On December 22, 2000, the company announced the move of their television broadcasting services from the Anima Television Center in Warwick to the new Anima Broadcasting System headquarters’ television buildings on Oxford University’s grounds. A similar announcement was made about their radio broadcasting services on December 30, 2000, in which they would move to the same zone’s radio buildings. Following a new logo on February 1, 2001, the newly-opened Anima Plaza on Oxford University’s grounds (the current headquarters of the Anima Broadcasting System) had the following special features at opening: *5 buildings for different purposes (the Atrium Building, the Beacon Building, the Central Court Area, the Dazzle Building, and the Eden Building); *Windows XP-run computers (a move from the old Windows 2000-run computers at the old Anima Television Center); *Microsoft Office 2000 for broadcast-related documents, presentations, and spreadsheets (a move from the old Microsoft Office 97 software at the old Anima Television Center and Anima Radio House); and *Teletext Television sets pre-installed in the television buildings (a move from the Teletext television sets from the 80s, which were installed in 1987 following the launch of the Anima Teletext Service). Of the above four features, the second, third, and fourth items have been discontinued as of 2018. Only the radio broadcasting services from the Anima Broadcasting System had completely moved when the Anima Plaza first opened. On December 31, 2001 at 23:30 GMT, the last television news bulletin to be broadcast from the Anima Television Center went on air, following the last live-action television show to be telecast from the Anima Television Center’s broadcast on November 5, 2001 at 19:45 GMT. The entire Anima Television Center was sold to developers the day before that, and finally shut down on January 1, 2002 at 00:01 GMT to pave way for them. On January 1, 2002 at 16:25 GMT, a commercial related to the United Kingdom’s Channel Four Television Corporation was found to be controversial, as it made jokes about then-British Prime Minister Tony Blair. Following complaints about it from some viewers, the commercial was pulled from further telecast. On June 12, 2002 from 15:05 to 19:35 GMT, a power failure occurred at the Anima Plaza’s Beacon Building (the building in the Anima Plaza used for broadcasting news and variety shows), and its notable in-house symptoms were blank computer screens, lights having gone out, and no alarm. Therefore, the people who were in the building had to evacuate to the next building (the Bodleian Library of Oxford University). This resulted in news and variety shows being broadcast there until 19:35 GMT when it was announced safe to return to the Anima Plaza. The refurbishment and renovation of the former Anima Television Center in Warwick commenced on February 5, 2003, at 09:00 GMT, when it was announced that it would have to be transformed into a shopping center. Also, the former Anima Radio Center went under renovation from June 1, 2003, to March 23, 2005, and the result was that it was transformed into a school. On April 29, 2005, Anima Class 95 Radio was launched at FM 95.0 MHz and DAB Channel 2C. This replaced Anima 5 Live Sports Extra as a sports-focused radio channel airing sports news, audio sports matches, and audiobooks related to sportspeople. 2006-present: Modernization and further In 2006, a new television channel was added to the Anima Broadcasting System’s lineup of television channels: Anima Games. At launch, it gained popularity from university students studying at Oxford University and other gamers. The first television commercial on Anima Teens was for a mobile phone manufactured by HTC that was released in 2006. In 2007, it was announced that newer radio channels would be added, and they were given the following names: Anima One 91.3 Radio, Anima Money 89.3 Radio, and Anima UFM 100.3 Radio. All those radio channels are still available on the analog FM radio platform, plus on digital radio platforms like Anima Web (the Anima Broadcasting System’s main web portal) and digital audio broadcasting (DAB). On January 5, 2008, the entire Anima Broadcasting System decided to enter the digital switchover for both TV and radio. Whilst all the analog and AM radio simulcast versions of its television and radio channels were shut down permanently from 2009 to 2012, and its last analog TV service remaining (Anima Northern Ireland) ceased transmission by simply announcing the final stage of the digital switchover and then pulling the Anima Northern Ireland analog transmission cord in Northern Ireland on October 24, 2012 at 1.30am GMT, digital, satellite, cable, IPTV, streaming media, terrestrial, and FM radio users were left unaffected. However, Anima Teletext continued operations after going online in 2011, and the final farewell to it was in 2016. On August 28, 2011, its Central TV & Radio Television lineup underwent a major revamp, with Anima Central TV1 becoming Anima One Central, Anima Central TV2 becoming Anima Two Central, etc. This helped people understand the lineup better. On June 7, 2012, Mandarin, Scots-Gaelic, Welsh, Malay, and French names were added to the new constitution of Central TV & Radio. For example, whilst Anima Nine Central earned the Mandarin name 第九频道 (jiu pin dao), Anima Two and Three Central earned Scots-Gaelic names (in this case, Sgaoileadh). From August 1, 2012 to January 24, 2013, another major power failure occurred, this time in the entire Oxford University’s grounds. This resulted in television and radio services from the Anima Broadcasting System and Central TV & Radio to shut down, and made their comeback on January 25, 2013, at 5am GMT with the famous Paul Rabbit song ‘Get Set For Television’. This helped people tell that the services had made a comeback. On May 1, 2013 at 11.55pm GMT, a closedown of Anima Two Central became the first gibberish closedown recorded in the television channel’s history. The reason for being recorded like that was that there were television listings for May 2, 2013 that included the controversial-for-swearing television programs ‘Fuckers’ Minute’ and ‘Get Your Shit Out!’, plus the digital closedown clock and the British national anthem (God Save The Queen) going backwards. On January 1, 2018, the "Anima Anime" network shut down its linear service and became online exclusive. Two days later, they launced the "Anima-tion" network, which sparked some slight controversy with networks like "Peppish Retro Network" and "Gypsy", other archive channels. On February 3, 2018 at 4:55pm GMT, one of the employees accidentally revealed on social media a joint venture. The post was taken down, but started spread like wildfire afterwards. The ABS officially confirmed this rumor on May 8, 2018 as a streaming service codenamed: "Project Peaches". They also confirmed it will be a joint venture with Pixem and Pennzoil.Inc. It is planned to start transmissions on September 2, 2018 at 7:00pm UTC. Channels TV channels *Anima (since 1973) *Anima Kids (since 1989) *Anima Jr. (since 2002) *Anima Games (since 2006) *Anima Teens (since 2009) *Anima Adult (since 2011) Radio channels *Anima 938 Now Radio (FM 93.8 MHz; DAB Channel 1A; since 1970) *Anima Symphony 924 Radio (FM 92.4 MHz; DAB Channel 1B; since 1973) *Anima Love 97.2 Radio (FM 97.2 MHz; DAB Channel 1C; since 1980) *Anima Kids Radio (DAB Channel 1D; since 1987) *Anima International Radio (DAB Channel 1E; since 1991) *Anima Gold 905 Radio (FM 90.5 MHz; DAB Channel 2A; since 1993) *Anima Capital 95.8 Radio (FM 95.8 MHz; DAB Channel 2B; since 1998) *Anima Class 95 Radio (FM 95.0 MHz; DAB Channel 2C; since 2005) *Anima One 91.3 Radio (FM 91.3 MHz; DAB Channel 3A; since 2007) *Anima Money 89.3 Radio (FM 89.3 MHz; DAB Channel 4A; since 2007) *Anima UFM 100.3 Radio (FM 100.3 MHz; DAB Channel 4B; since 2007) *Anima Virgin Radio (DAB Channel 4C; since 2012) *Anima Yes 933 Radio (FM 93.3 MHz; DAB Channel 5A; since 2013) *Anima Lush 99.5 Radio (FM 99.5 MHz; DAB Channel 6C; since 2014) *Anima Connect Radio (FM 101.0 MHz; DAB Channel 6D; since 2016) *Anima Caroline Radio (DAB Channel 7A; since 2018) Television and radio channels owned by Central TV & Radio Television *Anima One Central (since 1986) *Anima Two Central (since 1990) *Anima Three Central (since 1993) *Anima Four Central (since 1994) *Anima Five Central (since 1998) *Anima Six Central (since 2000) *Anima Seven Central (since 2004) *Anima Eight Central (since 2009) *Anima Nine Central (since 2012) *Anima Ten Central (since 2013) *Anima Central Cymru (since 2015) *Anima Central Alba (since 2016) Radio *Anima Central MoreRadio *Anima Central ERadio *Anima Central FilmRadio *Anima Central RadioMusic *Anima Central Radio7 Defunct TV/radio channels *Anima Radio 2 (radio; 1971-73) *Anima Radio 3 (radio; 1972-80) *Anima Radio 4 (radio; 1973-87) *Anima Radio 5 Live (radio; 1974-91) *Anima Radio 1Xtra (radio; 1976-93) *Anima Radio 4 Extra (radio; 1978-98) *Anima Radio 5 Live Sports Extra (radio; 1980-2005) *Anima Radio 6 Music (radio; 1982-2007) *Anima Asian Network (radio/TV; 1984-2012) *Anima Local Radio (radio; 1986-2016) *Anima World Service (TV; 1991-2015) *Anima Anime (TV; 2001-18) Notable audiobook series Anima UFM 100.3 Radio *My Life As A Teenage Robot: The Audiobook Series Anima Lush 99.5 Radio *Peppa Pig: The Audiobook Series *The Bugs Bunny Audiobook Series *Ben 10 Audiobooks *The Star Wars Audiobooks Website(s) Anima.com In 1999, the Anima Broadcasting System launched a website named Anima.com due to the increasing demand in Internet services in the UK. It currently houses news, television listings, radio listings, etc. The website’s design has changed twice, with the former change taking place in 2001 and the latter taking place in 2015. Sections on Anima.com *24-Hour News Hub (anima.com/news24) *Financial Hub (anima.com/finance) *Sports Hub (anima.com/sports) *Just For Kids Hub (anima.com/just4kids) *Edutainment Hub (anima.com/edu) *Women’s Hub (anima.com/women) *Anima Direct (anima.com/direct) *AllCentral (anima.com/central) Employees CEOs *Paul Rabbit (1983-90) *Manuel Pig (1990-99) *Camden Cat (1999-2003) *Edward Elephant (2003-10) *Dallas Dog (2010-15) *Raina Rabbit (2015-present) COOs *Jessica Jackal (2008-14) *Percy Pig (2014-present) Chairmen *Paul Rabbit (1990-99) *Manuel Pig (1999-2003) *Camden Cat (2003-10) *Edward Elephant (2010-15) *Dallas Dog (2015-present) News presenters Current news presenters *Pamela Pig (since 2012) *Kendall Kangaroo (since 2013) *Bennett Bear (since 2015) *Keith Kangaroo (since 2018) *Stefani Squirrel (since 2011) *Alicia Antelope (since 2013) *Sabrina Sheep (since 2009) Former news presenters *Gigi Gazelle (1983-2001) *Camden Cat (2004-09) Logo history B9FFC8FD-351D-4EA0-9B2D-F3619F9E4F0F.png|Anima Broadcasting System logo from 1983 to 2001 B0D79484-8B94-43CE-9BF2-4E2F82A7F604.jpeg|Anima Broadcasting System logo from 2001 to 2015 Anima broadcasting system logo 2015.png|Anima Broadcasting System logo since 2015 Idents 2003 2010 On April 8, 2010, the Anima Broadcasting System released a new set of idents, which included a glass ident, a metallic ident, and a plastic ident. All these idents were used from April 9, 2010, to July 7, 2015. The links to the idents are below: *https://youtu.be/Vy0OKntzZic (glass ident) *https://youtu.be/wgmSsECBVy4 (metallic ident) *https://youtu.be/3Tz8f6gPLu0 (plastic ident) 2015 On July 7, 2015, a new single ident for the Anima Broadcasting System was released, and it also meant the end of the age of black and red. It was announced that the logo included in the ident would be in two color variants (slate gray and crimson + blue). This ident has been used since July 8, 2015. It can be found here: https://youtu.be/mt-PDbsgDxE Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon Category:TV Companies Category:Radio Companies Category:Grampy Rabbit Category:Companies that Grampy Rabbit has founded throughout his lifetime